There is conventionally known a contact capable of electrically connecting two members, in which a main body is soldered to a printed circuit board, and a movable portion resiliently held by the main body so as to be forwardly and rearwardly movable in an axial direction is configured to contact another electrically conductive member (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In a case of the contact described in Patent Document 1, it is possible to insert the main body into an attachment hole penetrating through the printed circuit board, and to solder the main body in such state to the printed circuit board, thereby allowing suppression of a projecting amount from the printed circuit board. Accordingly, the contact with such configuration may be employed for a device in which a distance between a printed circuit board and another electrically conductive member is relatively small.
Also, a stroke amount of the movable portion may be designed to be larger than the projecting amount from the printed circuit board, and bottoming of the movable portion may be easily suppressed. Thus, it is possible to make the movable portion contact another conductive member with an appropriate contact pressure.